Church Of The Poison Mind
Cut off, you and The Builder keep pressing forward through the labyrinthine caves, hoping to find a way out before zoms find you. Cast * The Builder * Sam Yao * Moonchild * Ellie Maxted * Veronica McShell Plot Us And The Zombies Moonchild shows you the way to avoid the zombies, and The Builder has no choice but to follow further down. Go That Way You reach a door hidden by rocks and get behind it in time to block the zombies. Comms are back on and Moonchild's gone. Ellie's clues from the Edda help you to choose which of three paths to take. The Floor's Caving In The narrowest path is also full of rotten trap doors. The Builder loses his explosives down a hole, and the resulting boom causes a cave-in below you. Get Climbing The collapsed floor cuts off the zoms behind you, but creates a path for even more from below. Just when it looks like you're trapped the Edda offers up more clues - the Vikings climbed what used to be a waterfall, to freedom. The Best And Only Clue The Builder's lost without his trusty explosives, but Sam calms him down. The Edda's not very helpful here, so you follow the way pointed by a rusty scabbard. Not Wrong Yet When you emerge the Edda indicates you're in the right place, but the sound of zoms all around indicates you're not. Weaponless, you cause another cave-in to bury the horde, and reveal directions to safety. The Cabinet Of Doctor Dee You come to a huge daylit chamber - a church carved out of salt rock - with stairs to the surface. You and The Builder recover half an artefact which talks of a cure. Ellie's seen the symbol on the artefact before; it's from an Elizabethan sorceror, John Dee. Transcript STEVE SISSAY: Five! Five, hold up a second! You don’t know if that’s the right way. MOONCHILD: Oh, it’s the right way. At least, I think it is. Almost certainly. I might have seen some diagrams of these caves once. Or you might. Do you ever feel like it’s getting hard to tell us apart, Five? Me, too. laughs STEVE SISSAY: Alright. Alright, the zoms are still behind us, but I feel like we should be going uphill. MOONCHILD: Oh, but the Edda said they went down, into the very guts of Jord. That’s Mother Earth for Vikings. Keep running. laughs Not that you can stop now. Do you think I’m real? Or is it that I’m a construct, a voice in your head talking to you when things get really bad? No, I don’t know, either. I’m so pleased you’ve used what I gave you. It makes me feel we’re still together, really. That I led you here. We’re here together. Well, us and the zoms. Keep on running! STEVE SISSAY: Five, that’s a dead end. MOONCHILD: It’s not, you know. Just pull down that rock pile. pile collapses There. A door. STEVE SISSAY: Bloody hell. How the hell did you know that this was here? MOONCHILD: Open it. Go inside. STEVE SISSAY: Bloody hell, I don’t even want to know. You’ve got a bloody weird look on your face, you know that? opens; audio distortion MOONCHILD: Ah, here’s your old pal Sam, back again. I should be off now. Have fun! Oh, and remember: best not to tell anyone about me. What would people say? SAM YAO: Answer me, guys. Are you okay? I’ve lost your signal. STEVE SISSAY: We’re alright. Five found a door down here, a nice strong one. We’ve got it shut and bolted, and the zoms are on the other side. For now. SAM YAO: That’s weird though, right? Natural caves don’t generally have doors. STEVE SISSAY: Oh, there’s nothing natural about this place. Walls are smooth, floor’s even. Someone carved this out. There’s three tunnels - corridors, whatever - leading off from the entrance here. Wide one in the middle, and narrow ones on either side. SAM YAO: Okay, well, take the wide one. Best chance it won’t be a dead end. ELLIE MAXTED: No, wait. Wait a second. There’s something here in the Edda of the Wakened Warriors. SAM YAO: They haven’t got time, Ellie. Those zoms could tear the door down any second. ELLIE MAXTED: This is important, Sam! There’s a verse here that isn’t in any other version. It didn’t make any sense out of context when I first read it. Now, though… Steve, that door. Does it have anything on it? A carving, a painting, anything? STEVE SISSAY: I don’t – hang on. Yeah! Five, hold that torch a bit closer, will you? Yeah. Ellie, good call. There’s a painting, really faded, but it looks like a bird? A raven, maybe? SAM YAO: Guys, can this wait? ELLIE MAXTED: No, listen. The verse says, “The gateway of memory led them to the narrowest path.” STEVE SISSAY: Memory! Ravens… Odin’s ravens! One of them was called Munin. That means memory, right? ELLIE MAXTED: Yes, but which is the narrowest path? STEVE SISSAY: Left-hand side. ELLIE MAXTED: Then go that way. SAM YAO: Are you sure? ELLIE MAXTED: Yes, do it! Run! break through door, growl cracks, STEVE SISSAY shouts SAM YAO: What’s happened, Steve? Steve? Talk to me, Five. Has he been bitten? STEVE SISSAY: No, I’m fine. I just slipped. There’s a trap door, I think. Wood. It gave way beneath me. ELLIE MAXTED: Sorry, sorry, sorry! It says in the Edda, “They walked where the unwary might fall.” I didn’t realize what it meant. STEVE SISSAY: It’s okay, Ellie. It’s not your fault. Five, give me a hand. See if you can haul me up. Dammit! SAM YAO: What is it? Oh, I really hate not having any cams. STEVE SISSAY: It’s my gun. It fell down the hole, and – oh. Oh, crap. SAM YAO: What? explosion STEVE SISSAY: Um, must have dropped my explosives, too. ELLIE MAXTED: You keep primed explosives in your pocket?! STEVE SISSAY: You never know when you might need to make stuff go boom. Can’t waste a second. collapses SAM YAO: That doesn’t sound good. STEVE SISSAY: It’s not. Explosion must have knocked something loose. Floor’s caving in underneath us. Come on, Five, run! STEVE SISSAY: Okay. Okay, okay, we’re okay. SAM YAO: Mm, you don’t sound okay. STEVE SISSAY: Well, that explosion took out the floor behind us. Cut off the potholer zoms. VERONICA MCSHELL: That’s good. STEVE SISSAY: Yeah, only it’s made a ramp of rubble from a cave a couple of hundred feet down. SAM YAO: Let me guess: a cave full of zoms. STEVE SISSAY: Yeah. Got to be dozens of them down there. Ugh, they’re the worst kind! Dry atmosphere down here means they haven’t rotted. They just look like people. I’ve got no gun, no explosives, and Five’s only got one magazine of ammo left. SAM YAO: Well, I don’t want to, you know, start getting predictable or anything, but run? STEVE SISSAY: We can’t run, it’s a bloody dead end! ELLIE MAXTED: No, it can’t be! You’ve been following the way that Fimm and the others went, the path to the cave of miracles, and after they got there, after they found a cure, they definitely got out! STEVE SISSAY: Maybe there’s been a cave-in since? SAM YAO: Are there boulders? You and Five can move the boulders. STEVE SISSAY: No, nothing like that. The wall’s smooth and kind of wavy. These runnels going down it. ELLIE MAXTED: I’ve got it! Listen to this: “The waters fell all about them as they climbed, full of cold, full of fear.” STEVE SISSAY: You think that rock used to be a waterfall? It’s not – no, wait! You’re right. Looks like a gap at the top, maybe big enough for us to squeeze through. SAM YAO: Then get climbing, quickly! moan SAM YAO: Ah, I’m starting to get some camera signal. It’s fuzzy, but I can see you, Five, through Steve’s headcam. You must be nearer the surface. STEVE SISSAY: Is there a way out? SAM YAO: Hopefully. STEVE SISSAY: Hopefully? There are zoms everywhere! Me and Five have lost them for now, but you can hear them. With all the echoes, I can’t even tell which side they’re coming from. And there’s tunnels heading off in all directions. I could just run straight into them, and I haven’t got a single weapon. Not a single bullet! My kingdom for one single explosive device. SAM YAO: You need to keep calm, Steve! Me and Five have been in much tighter spots than this. STEVE SISSAY: Sorry. I just – I don’t like being out of control. Normally, I’m the one calling the shots, and I’ve got something to shoot them with. SAM YAO: Well, I’m in charge now, and I will get you out of there, I promise. STEVE SISSAY: Alright. I believe you, mate. So what’s the next thing it says in the Edda? How do we find this bloody Cave of Miracles? ELLIE MAXTED: It’s not very clear, I’m afraid. This section is fragmentary, even with our additional verses. The wakened warriors caught up with them somehow and they had to retreat. STEVE SISSAY: But which way? It’s like a maze down here. No, wait. Five, do you see that? Looks like – yeah. It’s a scabbard, a really rusty scabbard at the end of that low tunnel. Is that the way they went? SAM YAO: It’s the best clue we’ve got. Run! STEVE SISSAY: Bloody hell, I think we’ve gone in a circle. We’re back in that cave full of stalactites again. SAM YAO: Are you sure it’s the same one? I mean, I’m no expert, but doesn’t one stalactite look much like another? STEVE SISSAY: I don’t know. Normally I’ve got a great sense of direction, but this place… only, that wasn’t here before, was it, Five? SAM YAO: What wasn’t there before? STEVE SISSAY: See that? It’s a skeleton. Old one, still got scraps of armor on it. It’s intact, except where’s the head? Oh, no, I see it. It’s right by your foot, Five, resting next to a sword that looks like it’s snapped in half. ELLIE MAXTED: That’s it! That’s in the Edda. “And the wakened warriors could not be stopped by spear or sword or dagger. Neither heart wound nor gut wound slowed them. But when Fimm took up his sword and severed neck from head, the warrior fell and rose no more, and Fimm dropped his shattered sword beside he who had once been his friend.” It’s true. It’s all literally true! growl SAM YAO: That sounds like a lot of zoms. STEVE SISSAY: It is. It’s – Jesus! They’re coming from every direction. There’s no way out. SAM YAO: Okay, okay, you’re going to have to fight your way through them. STEVE SISSAY: With what? SAM YAO: With uh – yes! Five, great idea. Those stalactites are sharp. If you can break them off - breaks, zombie splatters STEVE SISSAY: Bloody hell, don’t do that! You’ll bring the whole ceiling down! collapses I take it back. Nice one, Five. You brought the whole ceiling down on top of the zoms! Guess the explosion earlier must have weakened it. Let’s get out of here while they’re down. ELLIE MAXTED: No, wait! Look up, Five. I need to – yes! Can you see that? Where the stalactites and limescale have fallen away? You can see what was beneath it. It’s a painting, isn’t it? A mural? STEVE SISSAY: Yeah! It is. It’s like a compass rose, but one of the points is red, and it says – no, I don’t know, I can’t read it. I’ll point my camera at it. ELLIE MAXTED: It’s in Old Norse. It says, “The Path of Hope,” and it’s pointing downward, the tunnel heading down. SAM YAO: Wait, do you really want to go deeper in? STEVE SISSAY: Well, she hasn’t led us wrong yet. Come on, Five. This way! SAM YAO: Is that daylight up ahead? VERONICA MCSHELL: How are they doing? What have they found? SAM YAO: We want to make sure they’re okay first, Veronica. VERONICA MCSHELL: I know, I know, I’m sorry. I just – I wish I was there with you, Five, Steve. STEVE SISSAY: Yeah, we’ll definitely bring you along next time we’re up against deadly enemies, miles under the earth. That’s how kids ought to be educated. We’re looking good, though. Daylight coming from the top of that big chamber. ELLIE MAXTED: Thank goodness. You’ve made it. And we found out – well, maybe not everything we wanted, but we’ve confirmed that the events in the Edda actually happened. So even if you never found the Cave of Miracles, you did very well. STEVE SISSAY: Don’t speak too soon, mate. Can you see what we’re seeing? SAM YAO: Well, that cave up ahead. Or… it’s not a cave, is it? It’s a room. A really really big room. STEVE SISSAY: It’s a church. A church carved out of the salt. It’s really creepy, actually. All these white statues of scary-looking saints with axes. It’s kind of a church, but also kind of a war memorial. ELLIE MAXTED: I can see stairs at the back, leading up. STEVE SISSAY: They go a long way. Right up to the open air. I can see sky above! We’ve got a way out. VERONICA MCSHELL: What else is there? Look around, be sure you find everything. STEVE SISSAY: Mm, yeah, it’s a bit dim, but… move to the left, Five. Oh, wow. You getting this? VERONICA MCSHELL: It’s um, Viking metalwork. There’s writing on it. It looks like it’s been cut in half. ELLIE MAXTED: I know I’ve seen that design before. I know it, I know it. STEVE SISSAY: Yeah, but what does this half say? ELLIE MAXTED: “And Fimm embraced his comrade who had fallen and died, and had risen in terror, and whom Fimm had rescued from the jaws of death, and had been made new of flesh.” It means they cured him, Fimm’s friend. VERONICA MCSHELL: But the piece that says how they did it is missing. ELLIE MAXTED: Don’t you understand what this means? VERONICA MCSHELL: Sigrid will be pleased, probably? STEVE SISSAY: Well, she’s never really pleased at anything. Come on, Five. Help me get this bit of metalwork off the wall before any more zoms turn up. creaks ELLIE MAXTED: That’s centuries-old archaeological evidence! Fine! Try not to crack it. I feel like none of you get this. I know this is just history to you all, and we have to do testing and trials, but this is just extraordinary! We’ve come further than anyone ever has before! We’ve found Fimm’s fallen comrades, we followed the trail in the Edda, we found evidence no one’s ever seen before! We’ve proved it was all real. After everything we’ve seen, I can’t believe they didn’t do it. It must mean that the zombie virus can be cured, and that they knew how to do it! SAM YAO: Now we just have to find out how. ELLIE MAXTED: Wait, I know where I’ve seen that design before. God, it’s going to be hard to find the other half again. Goodness knows if it even exists, or if it was destroyed in the apocalypse, but I know what it is. SAM YAO: Well? Don’t keep us in suspense. This isn’t reality TV. ELLIE MAXTED: I’ve seen it in drawings. It’s the cabinet of Doctor Dee, the Elizabethan sorceror. Category:Mission Category:Season Four